When an order for an item is received at a distribution facility, such as a fulfillment center associated with an online marketplace, the item may be retrieved from a storage region and prepared for delivery to an intended recipient, such as a customer. Typically, ordered items may be prepared for delivery at a specified location, e.g., a preparation station, which may include one or more types of containers, dunnage and/or other supplies for preparing the item for delivery. Additionally, instructions for preparing the item for delivery to the customer may be provided to a worker or other staff member by a computer and an associated display monitor or screen, which may present the instructions for preparing the item in a serial list, in a vicinity of a table or other workstation.
Today, customers may order items of nearly any number or type from an online marketplace. Accordingly, preparing such items for delivery to a customer may require a worker or other staff member to perform a number of unique or varying steps according to a complex or lengthy set of instructions. Therefore, the worker or other staff member typically must shift his or her eyes back and forth between the computer or computer display that provides such instructions and the items or the resources required to properly prepare the items for delivery when performing the task at hand. Depending on a level of complexity of an order or the specific components or requirements of the items included in the order, the worker's change in focus may create the potential for one or more errors in the preparation of the item, which may increase the costs of delivery or the risk that the items will not arrive in a suitable condition.